


an unexpected romance (a daisy x jasper type story)

by lady_macdeath



Category: daisy x jasper
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macdeath/pseuds/lady_macdeath
Summary: *CURRENTLY NOT UPDATING* **transferred from my wattpad**Daisy is constantly harassed for being trans. Moving from her hometown 6 months ago, she was starting a new life, but ended up at square one. Now she's a main target for bullying, but one major bully ~ Hanna ~ ends up standing up for her. They become friends, but will it be enough for them to become lovers?this is a story inspired by this tiktok!:https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMHStVxjV/and -bunnyy (on wattpad) 's'Daisy and Jasper'
Relationships: daisy/japser
Kudos: 1





	an unexpected romance (a daisy x jasper type story)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first fic, inspired by https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMHStVxjV/  
> and -bunnyy (on wattpad) 's'Daisy and Jasper'
> 
> **was transferred from my wattpad of the same user**  
> please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Dᴀɪsʏ's ᴘᴏᴠ:

I cautiously stepped into the Emerson High's girls locker room. The locker room was always the worst. I always got weird side eyes from teachers and students alike, but i had learned to tune out the disgusting remarks I got. But i'd learned the hard way that the locker room was the worst place to be for someone like me, even after transitioning. 

As i was trying to avoid everyone some shouted my deadname and the others burst out in a fit of laughter. Every misgender or deadname I got felt like a knife in my side. I could only imagine what some of my friends back in Brooklyn went through. That was why I was here, a year after my transition. Back in Brooklyn, everyone was so disgusted with me once the dug up the truth. The pain I felt was unbearable. But now, at least things are better. 

But somehow some neighbors found out about me, and now people either avoid me like the plague or try and hunt me down. 

This happened especially in the locker room I was in now. All of the girls made me feel like some alien, and sometimes I wonder if being myself really isn't so good.  
———  
Once I got out of the Hell-like locker room i was finally somewhat comfortable. I knew that wouldn't be the case after gym. I tried to push away any negative thoughts for now and focus on the dodgeball game.

The game was a bust. I'd made everyone lose by slipping. Just a bit on on my too-long pants, and as I fell, everyone was distracted. So much so that nobody realized the other team was still shooting dodgeballs at them left and right. And soon enough, everyone was down.

I knew what was coming next. As I stepped, once again into the dreaded locker room, i changed into my normal clothes in the stall. And soon enough, i heard Hanna's voice. 

"You little bitch- you made us lose that whole game on purpose, didn't you? You really wanted me to beat you up, huh?" as you can tell, most of Hanna's bullying was verbal. But once in a blue moon, she would get physical. And I believed that blue moon would be today.

Hanna's footsteps were coming closer. I pressed myself into the stall door, trying to prevent her from opening it, but she used so much force that it swung open, pushing me against the opposite wall. 

"Omigosh, just look at what a coward he is." one of her minions, Kailey, said, popping up from behind Hanna. Hanna snapped her head   
around to face Kailey. 

"What did you just say?" she snapped. 

"Um...he? Y'know because he's trans?" she exclaimed with a little defensiveness, but i could tell she was scared. 

"I've talked this over with you, Kailey," Hanna said back with venom, putting emphasis on the minion's name. "We have much to bully this girl about- Daisy, your name is?" I nodded. "I mean, just look at her. But we aren't so low to be transphobic."

I was surprised Hanna was defending me- in a way. I honestly thought she was too shallow to understand. But as she walked away shoving Kailey, she whispered to me. 

"You might have gotten off today, but remember, we share a locker room. Even a bathroom. So I will keep my eyes on you if you slip up." 

I nodded. I was mostly distracted looking at her eyes. Honestly, Hanna would be quite pretty if she weren't such a bully.

And as i was walking home, a thought crossed my head. What would Hanna be like if she weren't such a bully?  
———

Chapter 2: Talking it Out. 

Hᴀɴɴᴀ's ᴘᴏᴠ:  
My thoughts were swimming everywhere. What had happened today? Did i really just defend the person i was supposed to hate? But honestly, I wasn't so sure. I didn't even know who i was anymore. 

And as the cold air of the november day whipped around my head, one more thing came to mind. Why did i defend Daisy? At first, the answer seemed easy. It was because i support the lgbt+ community, right? Wrong. I'd never defend any of my other victims. So why did i defend Daisy? My thoughts were starting to get really confusing, so i started speedwalking home. But on the road i saw someone. A small person in the distance, slowly approaching me. 

"H-Hanna?" It was Daisy. Her small frame was bounding towards me, and as she got closer i started to take her in. She was in yellow sweater, that was too large for her, with faded jeans. Her long auburn-brown hair was flowing out in the wind as she ran towards me. I didn't even know why i was noticing all of these details to be honest, because i'd never been one to observe. But as i pushed my thoughts to the side, I noticed that she was already in front of me. 

"What?" i snapped. She seemed taken aback by my tone, but went on anyway. 

"I- I just wanted to talk." Her voice seemed so soft, so innocent, so much so that i believed her.

"Yeah...i guess we can talk." I replied. She and I started to talk about the events of today, and i was surprised that i was even cooperating. As i rambled i suddenly noticed that Daisy was looking up at me.   
"What?" It was like she was in a trance, and she suddenly snapped out of it. 

"Um...nothing." She seemed flustered, and suddenly had to go home. And i was left without a proper goodbye.

—  
sorry for such a short chapter!! 

please enjoy.

———

Chapter 3: No Regrets

Hᴀɴɴᴀ POV:

The sunlight peeking out of from my window was torture. I'd always hated the morning, but this one seemed especially horrific. After the events of yesterday, i'd felt some sort of aching in my abdomen, but didn't pay much attention to it. 

As i jumped out of bed and got ready for another endless day of school, my brother walked out of the room and slammed right into me. 

"HEY! Watch where you're going, you ugly imbecile!" 

"Humph, the only ugly person i see here is you." was his snarky reply. To be honest, i'd never really thought about looks, but for some reason that comment really hurt. 

"Okay.."   
———

The rest of the morning was a blur, but once i got to school and unpacked, I had a lot of free time and was debating what to do. That was when Daisy started bounding towards some classroom, and her path just happened to cross my locker. 

My instincts told me to hide behind the locker door, and i obeyed. Concealing myself with the door, i kept looking at Daisy. But why was i? Today she was dressed even nicer than the day before. She was in another yellow sweater with what seemed to be a collared shirt underneath, and some plaid pants. She really seems to like yellow. And she looks so pretty in it too. I cursed myself. I wasn't supposed to be think like that about someone who was supposed to be my enemy. And a girl too. I wasn't gay...was I? I quickly pushed that thought aside and came out from hiding behind the locker door. I quickly got to class and everything was okay...

...until gym class. Once again we were playing dodgeball. Just to keep up my facade, i decided i'd bully Daisy once more- just to keep any suspicions cleared. 

After the game, i realized i didn't have a reason to bully Daisy- but when did i ever? i quickly went into the locker room near the stalls and yelled,

"Daisy, i know you're in here. Don't hide from me!" Kailey wasn't with me today, so i approached the stall without any interruption from the snide girl.

I heard whimpering from a nearby stall, and that indicated to me which one i should approach. 

I used as much force as usual to rip open that stall, and as always, Daisy tried to suppress it. I eventually opened the stall and the force pushed Daisy against the opposite wall. But it was different this time. As she cowered underneath my arm pinning her against the wall, i looked down at her her small frame. She looked so pretty even in this situation. That's when the atmosphere changed. She relaxed under my grip, and i finally noticed just how pretty she was. Her watery dark brown eyes gazed up at me, and that's when i did the unexpected. 

I leaned down and kissed her. 

I know what you're thinking. "Wow this is cringe. So basic, like very other romance book before." But believe me when i tell you, it was the best moment of my life. The turning point. 

Back to the kiss. I honestly couldn't believe how soft her lips were. And the sensation! It honestly made me feel like I was in a trance. And what a trance it was. I literally became unaware of everything around me, just her. And the best thing was, she was kissing me back. 

I never knew i wanted this. But now that i had it, i couldn't go back. And quite honestly, i had no regrets. 

—  
hi people, if ur reading this, i hope this wasn't cringe, i think i'm such a bad author. 

hope u enjoyed! 😁  
———

Chapter 4: Blackmailed

What. Is. Happening. I was in the locker room stall, with Hanna, and kissing her back. It was surreal. And quite frankly, i was enjoying it. I was kissing her back with passion, not minding anyone seeing. Even though i knew i was caught up in the moment, I didn't mind. This moment would be one i would cherish.

And as I started to wrap my hands around her neck, tangling it in her dark brown hair, the bell for next period sounded. I jerked back. 

"What, are you scared?" Hanna's whisper sent chills down my spine.   
"I-"  
"It's fine." Hanna pulled away as well. She seemed almost...disappointed? But i quickly discarded that thought. She'd never want me. I was almost saddened by that. 

"Yeah...sorry" i said, and awkwardly rushed out of the stall, leaving Hanna standing there, with an unreadable expression on her face.   
———

I felt like a zombie walking through the halls that day. And in my last period class, everything came to a stop. 

"Daisy!" A sinister voice called to me from across the room. It was that girl, Hanna's minion, Kailey. She came over to me. "I know about you," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "You and Hanna." I panicked. Me...and Hanna? I'd thought no one would've seen us in the stall, we stayed there so late. 

Kailey shoved her phone in front of my face. On there, a picture of me and Hanna earlier in the stall, kissing. She's going to blackmail me, I thought, tears already streaming down my face. Damn my sensitivity. I was breaking down soo quickly. And all the while, Kailey was whispering to me while i was sobbing. 

"I know that you two are disgusting f@gs. You will do as i say, or ill tell everyone about you and Hanna's little...play date." Her tone told me she wasn't kidding. "I will tell you one thing. Get in her head. From there, i'll tell you what to do." 

I was scared senseless. Even though Hanna had put me through months of torture, i didn't want to let her get hurt by this b—ch.

Kailey slowly slipped away, but i could tell she was keeping an eye on me. She watched me for the remainder of class, as i was racking my brain for an idea about what to do. Should i give in? Or should i refuse and save Hanna? What happens next?? I was confused.   
———  
And once i got home, things didn't get easier. My parents left me alone, as always, but even in the silence i couldn't think. I took of my sweater and unbuttoned two of the buttons on my blouse. This was getting infuriating. 

"Ping!" my phone sounded. It was a message from an anonymous number. 

There's a party on Sunday, 8:00pm. You'd better be there. Then it stated the address. 

Weird. Another text was from my friend, Saki. She was from Brooklyn, my hometown. I chatted with her for a bit, but still couldn't get the questions, and now the party, off my mind.

—  
hope you enjoyed. 

ples give some feedback ig  
———

Chapter 5: Parties...

Dᴀɪsʏ POV:

It was Sunday. I was standing at the address from the text at 7:58pm, the cold November air whipping around me. I donned my signature yellow sweater with a black above-the-knee skirt and my knee highs, a basic outfit choice. I didn't know what clothes to wear to a gathering, id never been to a high school party before. 

As i approached the large house, i could hear music pumping from inside. I opened the door. 

Immediately a burst of scenery surrounded me. Loud music, people kissing, and drinks galore- it was really overwhelming. 

I tried to look for familiar faces- despite being really unpopular, i seemed to know a lot of people. There was that girl in my science class last year, the theatre kid i saw with her friends frequently, and the guy i always passed in the hallway that threw snide remarks left and right. 

But there was one person i saw through the thick crowd of people- Hanna. I quickly dodged away into what i presumed was the kitchen- to avoid her. There were some people milling about, getting punch from a bowl, which i think was spiked, and getting some food from the table. I grabbed a small finger sandwich and slowly nibbled on it while observing more of my surroundings.

I wondered why Hanna was here. She didn't seem like one for the party scene. I guessed someone really begged her to go or something. 

"Hey John!!" I turned at the call of my deadname. Surely it was some bully from school. And sure enough, Kailey was approaching me. "John, how're you doing since we last talked?" she sneered. That reminder felt like she was punching me in the gut. 

Suddenly, she came right up close to me and smashed her lips to mine. I tried to resist, but she was pushing me so hard. And right behind her I saw who just came in. Hanna. 

—

sorry for the short chapter! i didn't have much to say.  
———

Chapter 6: ...and Misunderstandings

Hᴀɴɴᴀ's POV:

Pain was shooting through my body. My brain was slow to process Kailey and Daisy in front of me. But when i did, i immediately ran out of the kitchen into an isolated bedroom. 

Slow, hot, tears were streaming down my face and soon i was sobbing. As i took a shaky breath, the door creaked open. Daisy sat down beside me, her skirt flaring around her. 

I focused my attention on the blank wall across from be, no longer sobbing, just silently crying. I heard some rustling as she placed her arm across my shoulders, kind of comforting me. 

"I'm sorry." Her voice pricked the silence.   
"Sorry for what?"   
"Kailey was...forcing herself onto me." For some reason, i believed she was telling the truth. Daisy didn't seem capable of lying, at least in this situation. 

"Okay."   
"You're fine with that? You believe me?"  
"Yeah" my answers were short and lacked emotion. It was like i was empty.

Silence, excluding the music downstairs, ensued. The comfortable silence gave me some time to think. What was that weird feeling i got when i saw Daisy and Kailey? Did i actually like Daisy? yes, i decided. I would want to be with her. 

After this realization, I observed Daisy. She had a her yellow sweater, with a black tennis skirt on. she also had black knee highs, that, admittedly, looked kind of sexy (omg what ew my writing is cringe) on her. On top of the knee highs she was wearing a pair of platforms. Her makeup was subtle and cute.

"Why are you staring at me?" I snapped my head up at her. She actually seemed curious about why. 

"Uh- Um.." Why was i getting flustered? i could feel the heat creeping up my neck, and i bet my face was burning red. 

"...i kind of like you..." WHAT?! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!! i could feel my blush deepen. 

Daisy seemed speechless.   
"Er...but why?" I think she was asking why i'd bullied her. 

"i- i bullied you— to- to keep my image..." Oh, that sounded bad. 

"It's okay. i understand." Wow, she seemed to forgive really easily. 

"Thanks for forgiving me."   
And suddenly she was leaning into me. Her lips connected with mine, and her hands tangled up into my hair. I reached and connected my hands behind her waist, pushing her into me. we were in a deep embrace for a while, and i was so caught up in the kiss, i almost didn't remember anything.   
———

sorry for long chapter!!! it was real slow, but i wanted a clarification chapter. also cute kiss! now, i cant decide between danna, haisy, or haisanna for a ship name!! thoughts?


End file.
